tmntfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32442791-20180805210756
(Te aviso que justo en este último cumpleaños fue cuando Suté cumplió los 19... Ah, y también siéntete libre de poner música de fondo para tus libros aunque sea de la mía, si quieres, de todos modos son diferentes obras de diferentes autoras... Y sí, uno puede controlar su propio pequeño mundo thumb|left|264px) Como veo bien borroso y aún no tengo lentes, pensé que estaba en Inglés aunque me preguntaba por qué se veían así las letras grandes (y de todos modos entendí :V) Pfff... ¿No te digo que soy mala en matemáticas básicas?... y eso que no son matemáticas :P Oh, genial, parecía que lo decías tan emocionada que en serio creí que sabías lo que significaba la frase. Bueno, de todos modos los asiáticos (como dijo Mikey una vez cuando Don lo regaño por algo absolutamente importante pero que a él no le interesaba): "Vamos, viejo, sólo soy mitad humano" (porque tú y yo sabemos que los orientales son híbridos extraterrestres) Sigue así, discípula, sigue así y vencerás a cualquier chile que se te enfrente. De acuerdo, creo que me sorprende más a mí que a tí que no tengan reliquias... Ñeh, no es la gran cosa (y no sé por qué sigo hablando de esto, seguro ya no te interesa o sí?) Sí, Alex, me lo imagino. Me pongo en tus zapatos todo el condenado tiempo pero... Perdonar no es olvidar, es recordar sin que te importe que duela. Bien, yo sé que tu padre no es maravilloso, seamos sinceras pero de cualquier modo te necesito preguntar: ¿Estás más enojada porque le fue infiel a tu mamá o porque los abandonó? Óyeme bien, tú no estás obligada a amarlo o a tener que verlo, pero (siempre escucha los "peros", jovencita) lo que te digo no es para él, ni para tu familia o para quien quiera que lo perdones, yo incluida, no señor, es por tí. La mamá de una familia tiene un remordimiento horrible contra la suya ¿les fue infiel? No, sino su padre pero ella se deprimió tanto prácticamente ignoró a sus hijos y se dejó morir. La hija menor la odiaba por hacerles eso. Años después, una hermana de ella se fue a vivir a E.E.U.U. y casualmente se topó con el papá. Nadie quería ver al papá, por supuesto, sin embargo esa hermana lo cuidó pues él ya estaba grande, y, aunque él fue tan grosero con todos por abandonarlos y lo culpaban por lo de su mamá, ella lo perdonó y ambos están tranquilos ahora. Antes de que preguntes, yo te digo que es verídica porque hace años que conocemos a la hija menor y a su familia (de hecho, el hijo mayor de ella, quien por cierto se llama Juan, es el pretendiente de quien te dije que me arrepiento de tratar mal... Y por si querías la cereza sobre el pastel: sí, él y su hermano menor son medios hermanos ). No te cuento esto porque pretenda humillarte en un sentido de: "Vez, ella sí lo perdonó", sino en el sentido de que te estoy diciendo que se puede hacer, no por tí sola, se necesita a ese alguien que es más alto que cualquiera. Así que te pido, si no lo haces por tu padre, ni madre, ni por tí, hazlo por mí ¿qué cosa? Orar, me vas a decir loca, pero hablo en serio, no necesitas ser culta para que él te escuche o para hacerlo bien, es más, si quieres un ejemplo sólo dí: "Dios, dame calma, dame paciencia y ayúdame con esto", porque, cariño, no necesitas otra cosa y yo, por favor, te ruego que lo intentes. Sé que tal vez lo haz escuchado tantas veces que es irritante (para mí misma lo es) pero perdonar es limpiar. Aunque tal vez tu padre no quiera ni crea necesitar tu perdón, a él déjalo, si no le interesa que no lo reciba pero'' tú lo vasa a necesitar, amiga y te lo digo porque lo sé. Escucha, si no quieres que hablemos de esto, no lo haremos, de todos modos aquí no me parece un buen lugar para platicar esa clase de cosas sobre todo cuando, por escrito, uno interpreta lo que quiere como quiere dependiendo de cómo se siente en ese momento, pero créeme que cuando te digo que ''si tienes mi apoyo, lo tienes, *no porque esté de acuerdo contigo* sino porque sé lo te conviene y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mí alcance para tú alma, más que tu cuerpo físico, esté bien, quieras o no, porque tienes la fortuna de que muchos te amamos. Está bien, entonces creo que ahorro mejor que Mardyn (ya tengo 25 pesos guardados, ¡yupi!) Me acuerdo que me ponía un saco de esos de detective, tomaba prestada la pistola de juguete de mi hermano y su cuchillo y fingía estar buscando pistas de algo (cuando rompí por accidente el cuchillo, dejé de hacerlo) A mí sólo me faltaba el terno XD Oh, gracias por la información, eso podría significar que yo no tendré que quemarme el cerebro pensando en un discurso estúpido. Exacto, esa es de las cosas que se tienen que hacer antes de morir. Wow, acabas de sacarme de una duda; de hecho, te iba a preguntar si en inglés era "Whore", "Bitch" o "Fox" pero al parecer es la primera (yo pensé que era bitch). Te iba a preguntar porque en la traducción de pdf las dice todas pero en español (asquerosas traducciones ineficientes!). Y no, no es exactamente irónico (te falta ver más películas, mujer), en la mayoría de los casos les dicen así a las mujeres pero gracias a eso es más grosero cuando es para los hombres. (Además de que Aedion es bisexual... cuando lo supe, a pesar de que lo había sospechado, nunca más lo volví a ver -corrección: leer- igual) Sí, me preguntaba si era necesario que buscaras de vez en cuando alguna palabra que no entendías o no. No, nunca ví El Autobus Mágico aunque suena a algo que me hubiera gustado mucho. Bueno, entonces no veré Heathers (no me importa, algún día lo haré) pero prácticamente porque no creo que a mis papás les guste y yo no suelo ver películas sola (ya tengo una lista de las que sí, así que no es necesario) Já, ojalá estuviera basada en Terminator, así John estaría felíz y habría tenido la infancia que quería. Oh, vamos. Pobre de tí. (Me hiciste recordar que una vez una señora, que tiene aracnofobia, sus hijos, que ya tenían como treinta años, la asustaron y a la señora le dio hipo y para quitarselo le hicieron la broma de que tenía una araña en el pie (también era de juguete) y como se volvio a asustar, sí se le quitó.) Sí, recuerdo a ese tal Fabrizzio. Jaja XD no te culpo y entiendo que no te lo puedas sacar de la cabeza, comprendo la obsesión. (¿Es Rodrigo Prado, porque no está tan mal -_- XP) Recuerdo que una vez mi papá me estaba enseñando las diferencias entre algunas cosas y me dijo que uno puede estar re-gacho (muy horrible, jerga) pero las chicas se le acercan porque es gracioso o divertido (y que eso, de una u otra forma, es atracción); me dí cuenta de que era cierto. Mickey (que en realidad se llama Javier) parece una fusión entre Chucky y un burro, en serio, pero todo el mundo se juntaba con él, no podías pasar dos segundo sin sonreír (... Espera, ¿qué dije? Bueno, tú sabes que ahora lo considero un traidor y no me importa decirle a cara que es asqueroso. Punto... No, no puedo, creo que es a él a quien no supero. No en el sentido de que "ay, lo amo", sino en el sentido de que REALMENTE era mi cuarto mejor amigo de toda la maldita vida (porque los otros son mi papá, mi hermano y el mismísimo Dios). Tal vez fue la escuela, tal vez los otros vecinos, tal vez su misma familia pero él termino siendo... basura, y me siento mal por él. Fue por él por quien lloré incluso cuando habían pasado casi 4 años de no hablarle.) ¡¿RODRIGO PUEDE ARMAR UN RUBIK?! No, yo sólo he llegado a dos caras aunque una vez estaba jugando, moviendolo como si nada y cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba completo, me quedé en shock por haberlo logrado y más inconscientemente así que no lo moví de nuevo desde esa vez y sigue así, fue legen... esperalo...dario. thumb|left|298px ¿Sabías que escuché en el radio (porque yo siempre escucho el radio, me encanta) que una locutora estaba dando frases que según pueden enamorar a un hombre (argh, cuando empezó con la primera casi vomito, muy cursi (odio esa palabra), sólo anoté dos y, en serio, con la primera dije: "Ay, no manches", más naturalmente de lo que lo había hecho antes), en fin pero una de las que me dejé decía: "Tú siempre me haces reír aunque esté deprimida." (si eso hace felices a los hombres...) Pero por si te interesa la otra que me guardé fue la de: "Eres el hombre más masculino que conozco." Eso sí, nada de sarcasmos ya, yo creo que sí sirve. ¡YAAAAAAIIIII NO ME DEJES ASÍ, ¿QUÉ DECÍA LA CARTA?! ¿VISTE SU CARA AL LEERLA O NO LA LEYÓ AHÍ? ¡¡¿POR QUÉ YA NO LE HABLAS?!! ¿SE PELEARON? Y, si no, ¿ENTONCES QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ?! Ya que estamos hablando de eso... No se lo digas a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, nadie lo sabe y así quiero que se quede, pero llegué a cortarme las muñecas. No a un punto de que me estuviera desangrando y apunto de morir, sólo me hacía cortaditas y, como una vez cada mil años uso pulseras, sería extraño que me pusiera varias así que sólo usaba blusas de manga larga. Por si te lo preguntas: sí, lo hice por depresión pero no de esa en donde dices "Me quiero morir", sino en esa donde quieres despedazar al mundo con las manos desnudas. Já, llegas tarde, desde hace mucho que escucho música mientras escribo aunque gracias por el consejo. También cuando te estoy respondiendo, o cuando reviso mis notificaciones y... básicamente desde que prendo la compu pero pongo una especial si se trata de mi libro. Sí, ese es el pequeño problema de la Ozoni. "If you see him in the street, walking by her side. Talking by her side, have pity" No, dile a tu mamá que no se puede ������, hiciste que la volviera a escuchar������. thumb|left|264px¿CUATRO TEMPORADAS? Pensé que sólo tres. Bueno el Área 51 en realidad es un señuelo que usa el gobierno mientras las verdaderas cosas las realiza a simple vista de donde vengo yo... :V y Suté (no, no cierto, ella no es de ahí, no es spoiler) pero yo soy un algoritmo de inteligencia artificial y emocional que está probando en el pentágono XD. Aaaahhh, ya nos decimos mutuamente que somos geniales la una para la otra tantas veces que comienza a ser empalagoso pero cuando escuché en radio que el 30 de Julio (o 29?) era "el día del amigo", no pude evitar esto: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH FELICIDADES, HERMANA! (Sí me hubieras preguntado directamente si le gustaba db me hubiera sentido más querida en esa conversación porque hubiera creído que en realidad me querías conocer :'V) Ah sí, cuando te digo "mana" o "manta" es que son jergas de "hermana" y "hermanita", respectivamente por si alguna vez te lo preguntaste o creíste que escribía mal. Já, al menos tu hermano es honesto. Estate preparada entonces para cuando realmente venga el sufrimiento de la carc- digo, de la escuela. (De nada, en cuanto entré al fandom hace unos días ví tu perfil de reojo y quité la flecha pero entonces... espera, qué? Me pasó como en las caricaturas cuando ven algo, se voltean como si nada pero luego reaccionan) Mira nada más qué curiosidad����, más en lo cierto no puedes estar: Mi hermano SIEMPRE te quiere dar la contraria������, no importa que lo que tú le digas sea EVIDENTEMENTE mejor para él��... En serio, por cualquier ridícula cosita. Yo creo que fue por preocupación. Lo único parecido que me pasa es que después de tanto tiempo en un trampolín siento que aún sigo saltando (también me pasaba en natación). Bueno, tal vez los entienda, yo no quiero nada de Mario Castañeda, sólo que responda mi pregunta, y mi bro tampoco; aunque lo que creo que más me gustaría sería verlo a él mientras escucho la voz de Goku, se sentiría extraño. Ñeh... yo también soy pesimista (siempre se quejan conmigo y Erik de eso) pero a lo que iba es: "Esperar lo mejor, estar preparado para lo peor." Yo no soy de coleccionar estatuas ni juguetes... porque si lo hiciera sólo serían los mejores (y ufff, para encontrarlos!), tendría repisas por todos lados y más, ya que mi cuarto no es suficiente, para ponerlos todos. Soy un poco acumuladora compulsiva, no preguntes. Pero es por eso que prefiero no empezar con algo o nunca terminaré. Estoy adivinando lo que quiere mi primo, tiene unos sueños a realizar (y ya no se debe tardar pues acaba de cumplir 18... aunque aún lo siento como de 11) pero mi punto es que no quiero que se enteré (del todo, porque lo va a sospechar) que soy yo la que le quiere decir eso. Aunque si está muy ocupado o por x razón no te lo puede escribir, no importa (la pregunta de los potara suena a algo que diría él). ¿¡POR QUÉ LA GOLPEASTE!? ������Pobre terroris- *ejem* tipa. Sí, ví Furia de Titanes pero creo que te equivocaste, la referencia es de "Jurassic Park". thumb|left|282px ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?: Caminando :V... No, en serio, son Mikey y Rafa, la pareja de hermanos más queridos por su locura y rebeldía, sólo salieron a dar el rol (a dar una vuelta, a pasear, jerga). ¿Por qué ellos solos?: Porque, como dije, son los dos más jóvenes (al menos en este cómic, por cierto ¿sabías que aquí es Donnie el que está al "segundo al mando"?) y como que no se llevan muy bien con "los maduros Don y Leo". Además, en unos números más adelante, Raph deja claro que Mikey es su mejor amigo (������). ¿Más cómics donde salgan borrachos?: Pfff... claro, pero Números de este mismo cómic 'también. Jajaja antes de que leyera ví la imagen de Andrea y Michonne y ya supe lo que querías decir ������ Son estas: thumb|left|260px thumb|left (Y me encontré esta por ahí...thumb|left|278px) (¡Oye, es cierto! Tenía la esperanza de que Sarah sacaría algo, al menos al final, de Nox.) Bueno, esto es lo que tenía que terminar y ya lo hice. Separaré las cosas entonces en capítulos: Cap 1: Dice que ella había estado comiendo "pan ácimo", ¿sabías que ese es el pan sin levadura? Me dio risa que no encontrara el vino a pesar de que estuviera exactamente en donde ella lo dejó XD "Se necesita a un monstruo para destruir a otro", no me engañan, eso es de Titanes del Pacífico. No olvides que le sacó la lengua a todo y a todos incluido el halcón. No te lo digo porque sea Rowan, sino porque se mencionará después. No olvides que Galan Ashriver es un ROMPEDOR DE BLOQUEOS Cap 2: Recuerda los ojos "verde pino" de Rowan. Y que él se un "Élite", osea uno de las "fuerzas especiales de Maeve", (y que a ese grupo de Élite les dicen "el cadre"... no sé cómo sea en Inglés.) "Ella obtuvo un poco de satisfacción de saber que olía horrorosamente", chale Celaena ����. Recuerda que ella pensó que tal vez la forma animal de Rowan podía ser un "Lobo" o un "Gato Montés". Oh, por cierto, ya he mencionado tantas veces sus "abismos internos" como para que no lo olvides. Cap 3: Cuerno de Alce, creo que era un lugar. No olvides al Bane, la legión que dirige Aedion y que se supone que debería llegar a Adarlan en una semana. Al principio dice Chaol que Dorian nunca se había sentado con él en vez de a un lado de su padre para comer pero cuando Aedion se les pone enfrente dijo que "la última vez que los vio estaban ambos sentados en ese mismo lugar". ''"Los símbolos tienen poderes", NO OLVIDES ESO! Cap 4: Recuerda que Manon llevaba en esa aldea seis meses, las brujas suelen quedarse así porque aparte de que llevaban regadas mucho tiempo también era para pasar desapercibidas entre los humanos. Aquí dice que Manon lubricó todas sus puertas y ventanas para que no sonaran y me hace pensar en el contraste que da si recuerdas que Celaena, por el contrario, hizo que rechinara todo para que, en efecto, se escuchara cuando alguien abría algo en precaución al Ridderak. Manon dice que aún guarda el corazón de la primer Bruja Crochan que asesinó... Recordé el corazón de Davy Jones al cual guardaban en una caja y él se lo dio a la mujer que amaba (le entregó su corazón literalmente) pero fue en una forma de maldición así que la única forma de matarlo de verdad es que destruyan el corazón. Cap 5: En varias traducciones llaman a los Enanos: "Little Folks", Gente Pequeña o simplemente la Tribu de los Enanos (ellos fueron los que le dejaron florecillas blancas a Celaena durante el viaje de Endovier a Adarlan en TdC) pero todos son los mismos. Recuerda que dice que la bisabuela de Celaena, Mab, "'''vinculó su vida" a la de un príncipe mortal del que se enamoró y fue así como ella decidió perder su inmortalidad Cap 6: Y he ahí cuando Dorian se pregunta quien rayos quitó su pila de libros sobre crónicas y noticias de la realeza, y se preocupa que pueda ser alguien que lo delate (fue Chaol). También, tal y como dice Dorian, la Reina y el Rey no ha estado juntos desde que Georgina quedó embarazada de Hollin. Lo dije, mala relación de pareja. Dorian casi se entera, dijo que los ojos de Aedion eran increíblemente familiares. El Príncipe se preguntaba si Aedion sólo aceptó dar aquel paseo para estudiarlo, ver en qué hombre se ha convertido (meterle el pie y hacerlo caer en un rosal XD) y cómo podía jugar el juego y yo te adelanto que justo eso estaba haciendo. Lo aclara después. Cuando va a que Sorscha lo cure dice "Limpia, líneas elegantes, cabello castaño tejido en una trenza, y un bronceado dorado que sugería que al menos un miembro de familia venia de Eyllwe" pero, aparte de eso, ella en sí viene de Fenharrow, recuerdalo. FENHARROW. No olvides a Silba, la diosa de la paz, los curanderos y las muertes rápidas e indoloras. (también le dicen "la de Ojos Obscuros") E-je-je No olvides que Sorscha siempre (bueno, semanalmente) le escribía una carta a su amiga que quería saber cómo era el castillo ya que no cualquiera puede entrar. Cap 7: La asesina dice que Mistward, el lugar entre Wendlyn la tierra de los mortales donde reina el príncipe Galan y Varese la tierra de los inmortales donde reina la Reina Maeve, (en Mistward viven los mestizos o Semi-Hada) en la entrada tiene espirales y patrones. Tampoco olvides que ella sintió "una corriente silbante" al entrar y que parecía como si tuviera "anillos de rocas apiladas entrelazadas entre los árboles, rodeando la entereza de la Fortaleza como una muralla". Celaena tenía la esperanza de que al menos dormiría en un lugar cálido por la noche... le fue peor que cuando fue al Castillo de Cristal. Cap 8: Recuerda a la lechuza blanca que están en el hombro de Maeve. También que le dice a su sobrina que tiene una relación muy distante a comparación de la de ella, Maeve, con Rowan. RECUERDA QUE CELAENA SINTIÓ COMO SI MAEVE "INTENTARA ABRIRLE EL CRANEO Y MIRAR DENTRO." Después, podrás ver que Rowan y Celaena se continúan hablando (y se entienden) por medio de miradas (dato curioso: mis papás hacen los mismo) Lo primero que le "dijo" él fue: "¿Llamas a eso una pelea?" Cap 9: Ajá, recuerda que Manon escuchó que el tipo con el que se reunieron se hacía llamar a sí mismo "Duque"... sí, es el Duque Perrington y los dos vagones de prisioneros que según Manon huelen a maldad dice que alcanzó a oler que uno es distintivo, masculino y con el remanente de alguna colonia y que el otro era mujer; llevan dentro a Roland y Kaltain (aunque creo que ya lo suponías, desde que dijeron en TdC que ambos se "fueron" con Perrington pero Celaena se preguntó si más bien no los habrían secuestrado... era un poco obvio) Recuerda el Río Acanthus. Bien, como dije antes, Manon es una especie de "princesa" entre su Clan (y recuerda que son tres Clanes de una sola especie: las Dientes de Hierro) sólo que aquí en vez de princesa usan "Heredera", por lo tanto las "Matronas" o "Brujas Mayores" (no sé cómo les digan en Inglés) son una especie de Reinas, cada una de su propio Clan (Baba era una, pero como murió la tuvo que suceder su media hermana o algo así, palabras de Manon). *Ejem* Yo al principio me revolvía hasta que volví a leer esa parte ahora que te estoy dando las curiosidades y al fin entendí: Las Blackbeaks más puras tienen los ojos negros con manchas doradas (las que no, los tienen de cualquier otro color, azúl, verde, etc.,.) pero Manon era "tan pura" que sus ojos son completamente dorados. Y son los ojos de los Reyes Valg, sus antepasado. Vuelve a ver tu mapa de Erilea; Fenharrow está en medio -al Este- de Morath, a donde se suponía que Perrington debe ir, y Los Colmillos Blancos (y arriba está Anielle, por cierto)-al Oeste- y están arriba de Eyllwe y abajo de Adarlan. Al Noroeste están las Montañas Ruhnn que ahora cubren todo Endovier y arriba, al Noreste, está el Bosque de Oakwald. Cap 10: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando Chaol se enoja dice que se le mueve un músculo de la mandíbula? Me acabo de dar cuenta. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando leí que Chaol encontró a los dos guardias que faltaban... y a otros seis jugando cartas con mujeres en su regazo platicando como amigos hasta que lo vieron ������ Qué responsables. Cap 11: ¿Recuerdas que Celaena contempla al principio de TdC que a pesar de su año en Endovier su cabello nunca había perdido su esplendor? Pues, dice ahora que incluso su cabello se veía gris y quebradizo, eso es una mala señal. Awww... se hace llamar como el nombre que le dio Nehemia (la extraño). ¡Por fin! Ahora sí puedo decir que es toda una Cenicienta, la pusieron de criada a trabajar en la cocina. Recuerda que había figuras talladas en el horno de la cocina que eran los 9 dioses y que dice que ella intentó no quedarse viendo a dos específicamente; una con un escudo de metal y otra con un arco y flecha. Son Mala (ese es su nombre), la diosa del fuego y Deanna (también conocida como Mab) la diosa de la caza y las docellas. Emrys dice que la mayor dicha de un cocinero es escuchar a sus comensales que les gusta su comida... Y no sabes en lo cierto que está; música para mis oídos. Aquí aclara "Elentiya", cuando Emrys habla de su pareja, Malakai, que no es su esposo, sino su compañero. Que es un vínculo aún más fuerte que el amor o el matrimonio, es cuando encuentras a "tu alma gemela" pero que sólo las Hadas son capaces de eso o que más bien es más difícil y extraño que un humano lo logre. Y que sabes cuando lo es y que, una vez consciente de ello, no serías capaz de hacerle daño. Aquí Luca (como me agrada ese tipo!) menciona a "Bas", un soldado o algo parecido. No lo olvides. Aquí se dice que según los rumores Rowan es el más letal del Cadre (su Equipo de Élite) pero después dicen que es otro (y yo estoy de acuerdo con lo segundo), llamado Lorcan (no quiero adelantarme pero... AMO A LORCAN, LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO.) y que fue su Maestro. Cap 12: Sólo para aclarar, dicen que las Brujas tienen que pasar del Colmillo del Norte (la montaña más elevada de los Colmillos) por medio de un puente de obsidiana (sin barandales, da miedo) sobre la Brecha Ferian (un abismo) para cruzar a la Omega, una fortaleza de Morath, donde están los Dragones o Guivernos (Wyverns) Y aún no sé qué o donde está El Paso pero sé que es como un barranco por donde deben paras las brujas montadas en sus dragones y si logran pasar entonces les dejaran su guiverno e irán a la guerra. Recuerda que la bruja de Iskra es como la contraparte de Manon, o sea la Heredera, de las Yellowlegs. La diosa de las Tres Caras, no la olvides: Doncella, Madre y Bruja. Y también las tres fases de la Luna. Recuerda que Petrah, la Heredera de las Blueblood, tiene una cinta de cuero en la frente. Aún no lo dicen (o Sarah se volvió a equivocar) pero Asterin, la Segunda al Mando de Manon, también tiene una. "Los machos son mejores pero una hembra puede ser igual de letal y dos veces más inteligente" *Emoji Pensativo* ¿Por qué eso me recuerda a la vida real? Cap 13: Ajá, lo sabía! Rowan intentaba que Celaena se trasformara por medio de la ira; a mí no me engañan, es una saiyajina. Rowan le da dos opciones: Esperar a que se gane sus armas de vuelta y pasar por las ruinas de tumbas y espíritus o hacerlo de una buena vez y tal véz ir a Doranelle... pero honestamente yo no creo que un arma sirva contra los'' fantasmas''. Cap 14: El fantasma que la estaba acechando no titubeó por ella, sino por el hombre alto, blanco, de cabello negro y belleza incomparable que estaba ahí. RECUERDA QUE TENÍA UN COLLAR DE PIEDRAS COLOR ONIX. Y que tenía un pulso sordo en sus oídos y que, como cuando el Ser de la Biblioteca estaba a punto de atacarla, ella sintió c'omo si la obscuridad la engullera con tentáculos'. Y que, cuando tuvo la visión de que estaba en la habitación de sus padres muertos (y después estaba Nehemia) dice que había el mismo olor que ahora despedía la criatura esa y que lo sabía porque nunca podría olvidarlo. Y que la criada (ten presente que seguimos en su visión/recuerdo) estaba gritando como una tetera. Que Celaena se había ido a dormir esa noche con sus padres porque la tormenta de esa noche la había hecho escuchar cosas horribles y hacer sentir que había algo malo, alguien parado en su cuarto. (y que le dio hemorragia nasal) Cap 15: No hubo nada en este capítulo (excepto que sí, todos odian al papá de Chaol) Cap 16: Me da risa la parte de: "Aunque Manon totalmente esperaba conseguir uno, tal vez incluso a Titus, esto no le impidió querer perforar con los dientes a todo aquel que susurraba con codicia querer tener su propio dragón grande." Y aquí, cuando hacen el Cruze o el Paso, es de esta imagen: thumb|left Recuerda los Juegos de Guerra de los que habla la abuela de Manon. Já, te dije que Dorian tenía razón en sospechar de Baba al suponer que tenía más de quinientos años: la Matrona Blackbeak le dijo a Manon que tenía setecientos. Y que su horno, donde quería echar a a Celaena, estaba hecho de los ladrillos de los muros de la capital Crochan los cuales derribó con sus propias manos. Cap 17: "Y ella había estado peor, hace 2 años, cuando Arobynn la había golpeado hasta ser una pulpa sanguinolenta por desobedecer sus órdenes." No lo olvides, tiene que ver con el Señor de los Piratas de la Bahía de la Calavera de quien habló en TdC cuando ella dijo que quería gritarles a los esclavos que estaban dejando atrás que ella no era como los adarlanianos, que ella más bien había convivido con sus familiares y amigos en las minas, que ella había incluso hecho algo cuando liberó a casi trescientos esclavos (obvio, antes de que la metieran a ella en la mina) En la primera aparición de Malakai, Emrys dice: "Incluso los guerreros semi-hadas presionan la sobreprotección a todo un nuevo nivel", te digo que Los Hados son más animales que... bueno, que otra cosa entonces son muy territoriales, sobreprotectores y gruñen por cualquier cosa (me parecen tiernos :3) "Cuando ella finalmente salió, había ropa seca en su habitación, doblada y colocada con tal cuidado que ella está empezando a preguntarse si no tuviera algún sirviente invisible. Porque no había manera en el infierno que un inmortal como Rowan podría haberse molestado en hacer eso por un humano." Eso, ahora que me lo pregunto, nunca se resolvió porque de hecho Rowan no hubiera sido tan considerado (al menos en ese momento) como para hacer algo así. *''Emoji pensativo''* Cuando Emrys comienza a contar su historia ese momento en que todos se reunieron en la cocina, él dice: "Cuando no había Rey mortal en el trono de Wendlyn, las hadas todavía caminaban entre nosotros. Algunos eran buenos y justos, algunos eran propensos a pequeñas travesuras, y algunos eran más sucios y oscuros que la noche más negra.", en efecto, son los descendientes de Mab, Mora y Maeve respectivamente (Mab: Buena y Justa. Mora: Traviesa (de ese linaje viene Rowan, por cierto) y Maeve: Malvada y obscura.) Me hubiera gustado escuchar ese relato. Cap 18: Dorian iba a entrenar con los guardais para lastimarse intencionalmente para ir con Sorscha... Al menos ya comenzó a entrenar, �� chale, aprende de Goku, príncipe, aprende! "Se movía como el agua, pensó...", recuerda eso. Cap 19: "Chaol se había enfrentado a la muerte unas cuantas veces en los últimos meses." Ah, no me digas, ¿en serio?�� La verdad, yo desde que lo secuestraron en CdM ya me había venido a la mente eso de que él era la damisela en apuros (bueno, al menos ya era hora de algo así, no?) "Aedion Ashryver había sido llamado Lobo, general, príncipe, traidor, y asesino. Y era todas esas cosas, y más. Mentiroso, embustero y tramposo eran en particular sus favoritos, los títulos que sólo sus más allegados conocían. La ramera de Adarlan, así es como los que no le conocían le llamaban. Primo, ese tenía que ser su más amado título. Primo, familiar, protector. Esos eran los nombres secretos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser..." Curiosidad, me basé de esta escena para el principio de mi cap 5 con Yuudai en: "Se le conocía por varios nombres: Sensei, Señor, Líder, Maestro y... Yuudai, su apellido. ... O eso era lo que creían los demás. Los otros nombres con los que se le identificaba eran más íntimos, ocultos, entrañables. Amigo, Hermano, Hijo y..." "Aelin, a quien había amado, quien debía haber sido su reina, y a quien algún día le habría hecho un '''juramento de sangre'." Recuerda el Juramento. "''Aedion jamás había poseído una fracción del poder que ardía en las venas de ella, el que había causado incendios en bibliotecas y tal preocupación que habían rumores, en aquellos meses antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno, de mandarla a algún lugar para que aprendiese a controlarlo." Jeje, en TdC cuando Chaol le muestra la Biblioteca por primera vez le pregunta si alguna vez visitó la Gran Biblioteca de Orynth y ella le responde que una vez pero que casi no la puso explorar porque temían que pudiera arruinar algún códice valioso. PREGUNTAS: Oye, dices que la de Tortugas Ninja: ¿Vida Normal? tiene hasta la 4ta temporada llamada TMNT (eso lo supe después por la autora) pero leí la sinópsis y no me convencí, ¿sí es la continuidad o sólo es otro fanfic? También, ¿estás segura de que, antes de que publiques un cap de algo, en tu borrador no te dice que ya tiene no sé cuántas vistas? A mí no me deja de salir... O tengo unos hackers amantes de mi libro pero yo lo dudo mucho. POSDATA: ¡Ya tengo otras dos seguidoras! (aunque lo malo es que creo que a la mayoría les gusta el kpop) POSDATA 2: Sé que ya lo dije pero de todos modos lo haré de nuevo: Hoy es el día ��...